The overall objective of the Support Services Core Component is to facilitate, coordinate and foster research that is conducted under the auspices of each of the three projects. The rationale for proposing a Core Component is that the integration and coordination, which are the hallmarks of a good program project, do not occur spontaneously. A proactive approach is essential. The proposed approach has been proven to be effective during an institutionally sponsored trial period, which has also allowed the applicants to recruit a scientifically trained program coordinator, Ms. Mary Jones. She will assist the Core Component leader, Dr. Russell, in ensuring that the Core contributes maximally to facilitating interactions that will make the projects and their leaders synergistically productive. The Support Services Core Component will meet specific needs in three areas: (i) program coordination and facilitation. The objectives of this subsection of the Core Component are to facilitate interaction between the project leaders and, by minimizing duplication and overlap, to increase the time that each laboratory has for research. The outcome will be increased collaboration and productivity. In addition, the Core will coordinate and negotiate bulk purchases of supplies that can be used in al three of the projects, as well as handle the distribution of such items. Significant savings can be realized, as has been shown during the current trial period. Both the Core Component leader, Dr. Russell, and the program coordinator, Ms. Jones, will have responsibility for coordinating and facilitating activities. (ii) quality control and standardization. The objectives of this subsection of the Core are to provide batches of well characterized reagents and cells required by all three laboratories; to standardize reagents and cells between laboratories, so that interlaboratory data can be compared more reliably; and to act as a repository and distribution center for probes and reagents currently held by individual laboratories, but which would be useful to all; and (iii) clerical support. The objective of this subsection of the Core is to provide routine clerical support to the project leaders. Analysis over the current performance period indicates that requirements here can be met with 20 hours per week. Therefore, it is proposed that an office assistant, Ms. Terri Green, work for the program half time; the other half of her effort will be used and paid for by the Cancer Center. Ms. Green's activities devoted to the Program Project will be supervised by the program coordinator, Ms. Jones. With respect to location, the program coordinator, Ms. Jones, will have a 90 ft(2) office adjacent to the Core leader's. These two offices will be linked through a computer network that will soon be extended to the offices of the other project leaders and to the Core laboratory. The latter contains 400 ft(2) and is adjacent to the laboratories of two of the three project leaders (Morrison and Russell). In addition to laboratory equipment and space, the Core laboratory will include a desk and computer terminal for Ms. Green, the office assistant.